Amici
by ZJeM
Summary: Czyli o tym, jak Leo chciał pomóc, a Reynie nie udało się oprzeć pokusie.


**Uwaga:** _OH_ – cudowny twór Ricka Riordana.

* * *

><p><strong>Od autorki:<strong> Leyna/Broship!Leyna, sami wybierzcie. Bo Caleo wciąż mnie nie interesuje, i nigdy nie będzie.

* * *

><p><strong>Z dedykacją dla <strong>**Lortes****, za jej najlepsze pod rydwanem Apollina życzenia urodzinowe. :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amici<strong>_

* * *

><p>- No dawaj. Wyrzuć to z siebie.<p>

Dziewczyna wzdycha cicho, przerzucając kruczoczarny warkocz przez ramię zdecydowanym ruchem nadgarstka. Długopis w jej ręku drży, poruszany przez nieuświadomiony tik smukłych palców. Jeden z nich zdobi lśniący w porannym słońcu srebrny pierścień ze skrzyżowanymi mieczem i pochodnią.

- Czy mógłbyś przestać miażdżyć owoce mojej pracy swoim ciężarem? - pyta spokojnie, głosem bez emocji.

Chłopak wciąż opiera się nieruchomo o jej biurko, chociaż jego ręce nie plamią przynajmniej ułożonych w staranne sterty oficjalnych pism smarem i smołą. _Tym razem_ zachował zasady higieny. Wpatrują się w siebie przez kilkunastosekundową wieczność, jej tęczówki barwy obsydianu niewzruszone nagłą przerwą w mruganiu, a jego twarz bez choćby śladu charakterystycznego uśmiechu. W końcu Leo parska niemal bezgłośnie, a kędzierzawe kosmyki podrygują niesfornie przed jej twarzą, gdy kręci z dezaprobatą spuszczoną głową.

- Przecież widzę, że coś cię boli - uśmiecha się ostrożnie, prostując plecy i zakładając ręce na piersi, podczas gdy jego stopa wybija w podłodze zniecierpliwione _pac-pac-pac_, przypominając światu o jego więcej-niż-półboskim ADHD. - Jestem tu po to, żebyś poczuła się lepiej - wzrusza ramionami, nie spuszczając z niej oka, gdy wymaga natychmiastowej odpowiedzi na zadane wcześniej pytanie. Jakby zmarszczone brwi i wydęte jak u zagniewanego dziecka usta nie były wystarczająco teatralnymi oznakami jego irytacji. Reynie nie udaje się powstrzymać chęci wywrócenia oczami.

- Mówiłam ci już - oświadcza krótko, z powrotem pochylając się nad formularzem, który czytała, zanim zakłócił jej spokój - Nic mi nie jest - zdecydowanie ucina dyskusję.

Przez chwilę wydaje się, że podziałało, bo w pokoju rozlega się tylko dźwięk skrobania jej wiecznego pióra, gdy składa dwa staranne podpisy na kremowym arkuszu. Aurum i Argentum siedzą czujnie u drzwi, świdrując rubinowymi oczami swojego ulubionego greckiego mechanika. Misa z żelkami na krawędzi blatu pyszni się kolorami nie niepokojona przez nikogo, dopóki bezruch słodyczy nie zostaje brutalnie przerwany przez palce Leo wbijające się w smakowitą warstwę. Nabiera sobie pełną garść i zaczyna pałaszować, ponownie opierając dłoń na biurku i zmuszając ją, żeby znowu na niego spojrzała.

- Och, przestań - upiera się, naraz mówiąc, żując, przełykając i gestykulując jedną ręką. To cud, że się jeszcze nie zakrztusił. - Nie uda ci się mnie spławić. Podobno jesteśmy kumplami, nie? Wiem z doświadczenia, że podzielenie się z przyjacielem pomaga - oświadcza, celując w nią oskarżycielsko palcem, z policzkami wypchanymi słodyczami i spojrzeniem zbyt poważnym, żeby nie stanowiło groteskowego zestawienia z jego zachowaniem. Reyna uśmiecha się, a jego oczy się rozjaśniają.

- Dziękuję za troskę, ale nie potrzebuję powiernika – dziewczyna spuszcza wzrok, ale końcówka pióra zwiesza się tylko nad papierem, kiedy dokańcza ciszej, nie kontrolując do końca marszczących się nieco brwi - Z tym... Sama dam sobie radę...

- ACHA! - Reyna podrywa głowę, zaalarmowana jego głośną eksklamacją, ale Leo ignoruje jej zdziwione spojrzenie, uderzając zaciśniętą pięścią w stosik kartek, odsuwając się od blatu i patrząc na nią z góry z wyrazem ponurego triumfu na twarzy. - Wiedziałem, że coś się stało - podsumowuje, wyciągając z pasa narzędzia, których pretor nawet nie potrafiłaby nazwać, i zajmując dłonie bezmyślną konstrukcyjną dłubaniną, podczas gdy jego błyszczące ciemnobrązowe oczy stanowią chyba jedyną część chłopaka, która się nie rusza, przykuta do jej tęczówek i lekko uniesionych brwi.

- Leo, powiedziałam przecież...

- O nie, królowo, nie wywiniesz się - przerwa jej, a zanim zdąży chociażby mrugnąć, wyrywa jej pióro i chowa je do jednej z kieszeni wiszącego nonszalancko na biodrach pasa. Niech przeklęte będą magiczne wynalazki. - Wiem, że pewnie wolałabyś pogadać z Nico... Nie jestem w tym najlepszy, ale nie zostawię cię z tym samą... - pociera bezmyślnie kark jedną ręką, nagle zainteresowany bardziej tym, co widzi za oknem, niż jej twarzą, a na jego śniadej karnacji wykwita nieśmiało plama zbliżona kolorem do barwy jej ulubionej oficjalnej peleryny.

Reyna parska cichym śmiechem. Dłoń chłopaka wędruje do jego piersi, a na jego twarzy pojawia się wyraz dramatycznie wyolbrzymionego oburzenia.

- Śmiejesz się ze mnie? A ja się tak starałem! - wzdycha głęboko i spuszcza wzrok zbitego szczeniaka. Nie udaje mu się jednak ukryć uśmieszku, który automatycznie wykwita na jego wargach. Reyna odchyla się na krześle, obserwując tę błazenadę. Jej oczy błyszczą w rozbawieniu.

- Spopieliłeś matkę tytanów, a przeszkadza ci, kiedy stwierdzam, że jesteś zabawny? - drąży żartobliwym tonem, a jego uśmiech tylko się rozszerza. Po chwili jednak kąciki jego ust tracą werwę, a chłopak zajmuje bez słowa miejsce na małej sofie pod malowaną na biało ścianą pokoju. Poklepuje miejsce obok siebie, teraz już poważniejszy i wciąż tak samo uparty, żeby wyciągać z niej zwierzenia. Twarz Reyny tężeje, ale pretor wstaje powoli, lecz bez zbytniego ociągania, i ostrożnie zajmuje miejsce obok przyjaciela.

- _Reina_..? - pyta delikatnie, ale dziewczyna nie odwzajemnia jego spojrzenia. Odgarnia z oczu niesforny kosmyk i wydyma lekko w niezadowoleniu szlachetnie wykrojone usta.

- To głupie - zaczyna w końcu cicho. Leo rozluźnia się na oparciu, dając jej czas do namysłu. - Nie rozumiem nawet, dlaczego mnie to obchodzi - wzdycha z irytacją Rzymianka, wyglądając przez okno, podczas gdy on może praktycznie policzyć ilość świetlnych refleksów w każdym ze splotów jej warkocza.

- Jeśli tak jest, nic nie możesz na to poradzić - sugeruje Leo. On jak mało kto wie, jak często staramy się kontrolować emocje, ale ile razy kończy się na tym, że to my jesteśmy uwięzieni pod ich bezlitosnym jarzmem. Reyna milczy, bawiąc się srebrnym pierścieniem na swoim palcu. Aurum i Argentum wpatrują się w nią, jakby też chciały okazać jej wsparcie, na swój własny bezgłośny, mechaniczny sposób.

- Chodzi o Annabeth i Percy'ego... - podejmuje w końcu Reyna, a głowa Leo podrywa się z nastroju ponurej zadumy, który nie wiedzieć czemu ogarnął pomieszczenie.

- Wiedziałem, że coś mi nie pasowało! - oświadcza gorliwie, nachylając się w jej stronę i będąc w stanie dostrzec ponury pół-uśmiech na jej twarzy. - Kiedy opowiadali o swojej wycieczce do Rzymu, byłaś...

- Dziwnie spięta? Nienaturalna? - przerywa mu w pół zdania. - Ostatnio... Trudniej mi zachować neutralną postawę - urywa z goryczą, a między nimi zapada niezręczna cisza. Dłonie Leo leżą nieruchomo na jego kolanach, jeśli nie liczyć jednego palca wskazującego wybijającego sobie tylko znany rytm na materiale jego startych, poplamionych chyba wszystkim, co można znaleźć w warsztacie jeansów. Chłopak wpatruje się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt między oknem a jej skupionymi na niematerialnej dali oczach. W końcu Reyna otrząsa się z zamyślenia i posyła mu słaby, przepraszający uśmiech.

- Chodzi o to... Zazdroszczę im - wyrzuca z siebie w jednym oddechu, ledwie rozwierając szczęki, a jej policzki pokrywa bladoróżowy rumieniec, prawie niewidoczny na tle karaibskiej karnacji. Leo mruga kilka razy, próbując zrozumieć, ale jego twarz wyciąga się w zdziwieniu.

- Zaraz. Czyli ty..? Co w tym złego? - pyta zdezorientowany, a pretor znowu się uśmiecha, tym razem na widok jego głupkowatej miny. Reyna poprawia odruchowo punkty łączenia lśniącej zbroi z cesarskiego złota i bierze głęboki oddech.

- To w tym złego, że to nie ma sensu - wyjaśnia. - To, że oni zwiedzili to miasto, a ja nie, nie powinno mieć żadnego znaczenia. Powinnam się cieszyć razem z nimi, a nie cierpieć, czując się tak, jakby to wszystko było w jakikolwiek sposób niesprawiedliwe - mówi szybko, ze spuszczoną głową, a okręcany przez nią nieustannie pierścień tylko nabiera prędkości. - Dlaczego miałoby mi się wydawać, że mam do tego większe prawo niż oni? Tylko dlatego, że jestem Rzymianką? Dlaczego... - głos się jej łamie, a między nimi znowu zapada cisza, mącona tylko przez prawie niesłyszalny szum mechanizmów jej wiernych psich towarzyszy. Zmarszczka na czole Leo stopniowo się wygładza, a na jego ustach zaczyna błąkać się delikatny uśmiech.

- No. Wiesz już chyba, co z tym zrobimy - wyciąga ramię na oparciu, podrywając się nieco na miejscu, gdy Reyna na niego spogląda. Chłopak szczerzy zęby na widok jej zdezorientowanego spojrzenia. - Zabiorę cię do Rzymu, królowo! - wykrzykuje radośnie, zrywając się z sofy i stając przed nią z dłońmi opartymi dumnie na biodrach i zadartą wysoko brodą. Reynie nie udaje się powstrzymać zdziwienia i tylko gapi się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- Ty? Do Rzymu? - mamrocze z niedowierzaniem, a zmarszczone brwi nadają jej twarzy uroczego wyrazu. Leo śmieje się z jej lekko wydętych warg i błyszczących w zagubieniu oczu.

- Tak, do Rzymu. Ale masz rację, nie ja, tylko ja i Festus - mruga do niej filuternie i zaczyna przechadzać się w tę i we w tę po pokoju, mocne, żołnierskie kroki, jak parodia legionu, jeden z jego ulubionych popisów. Na jego twarzy maluje się najgłębsze skupienie, a palce pocierają bezmyślnie brodę. - Zobaczmy, ile czasu potrzebujemy..? Przegląd..? Pakowanie..? Zaplanować trasę..? - naradza się sam ze sobą, a oczy Reyny rozszerzają się coraz bardziej z każdym wyłapanym z wielojęzycznego monologu słowem. - _¡Que bien!_ A więc jeszcze tylko...

- Ale Leo, nie mogę przecież teraz wyjechać! - protestuje stanowczo dziewczyna, a jednoosobowe biuro turystyczne wraca do rzeczywistości. Leo przystaje i rozgląda się wokół, jakby wciąż tkwił wśród map rysowanych w jego głowie przez wynalazczą myśl i było mu trudno rozpoznać, gdzie się tak naprawdę znajduje. Po chwili na powrót dostrzega gospodynię rzymskiego gabinetu i kieruje się ku niej. Zanim dziewczyna ma szansę wyrazić sprzeciw, z łoskotem zwala się na sofę.

- Czemu nie? - pyta, zakładając ręce za głowę i szczerząc do niej zęby. Na jego twarzy już widać wypieki związane pewnie z zadeklarowaną przez samego siebie zapowiedzią nadchodzącej przygody. Reyna wywraca oczami, ale się uśmiecha.

- Przypominam ci, że jedno z nas odpowiada za Obóz Jupiter i, nie umniejszając twoim powalającym umiejętnościom dyplomatycznym, nie jesteś to ty - docina, a chłopak się krzywi.

- Ostra jak zawsze, nie wypadasz z formy - patrzy jej prosto w oczy koloru smoły, które rozjaśnia rozbawienie. Odwzajemnia ciepły uśmiech i przesuwa się do przodu tak, że są teraz praktycznie twarzą w twarz. Składa razem ręce i zaczyna bębnić opuszkami palców o wierzch dłoni. Reyna bawi się luźnym fragmentem zbroi, wpatrując się w dywan. Aurum i Argentum obserwują tych dwoje, a budujące je szlachetne materiały lśnią elegancko w blasku wędrującej po niebie kuli wodoru i helu, lub, jak kto woli, rydwanu pokręconego boga kiepskiej poezji i adepta trudnej sztuki gry na Valdezinatorze.

- Będę musiała porozmawiać z Kalipso. Uprzedzić ją, że mam zamiar porwać jej chłopaka - Reyna przerywa bezruch i trąca go dla żartu ramieniem, skupiając wzrok na zdjęciach zdobiących ścianę naprzeciwko nich. Ona, Annabeth, Piper i Hazel w Ogrodzie Bachusa. Z Nico i Willem przy ognisku w Obozie Herosów. Wszyscy przyjaciele razem, z nią wciśniętą między Jasona obejmującego w talii swoją dziewczynę a Leo, który trzyma za rękę byłą nimfę uwięzioną dawniej na Ogygii. Kiedy znowu na niego patrzy, twarz syna Hefajstosa stanowi mieszankę zdziwienia, zdezorientowania i przerażenia. Pretor unosi jedną brew.

- Nie mów mi, że zapomniałeś o Kali...

- No co ty! - ucina Leo pospiesznie, starając się uśmiechnąć. Ciekawe tylko dlaczego nagle zrobił się bledszy niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej... - Wciągnąłem się w planowanie, wiesz, jak to ze mną jest... - mamrocze, ale nawet burza poskręcanych kosmyków nie jest w stanie ukryć twarzy, której barwa zmienia się szybciej niż światła na skrzyżowaniu. Reyna wpatruje się w niego bez słowa, gdy chłopak stara się ukryć rumieniec przed jej czujnym wzrokiem. Na jej twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech, a chwilę później nie udaje się jej już utrzymywać w sobie wybuchu śmiechu.

Ramiona dziewczyny trzęsą się bezładnie, gdy stara się złapać porządny oddech, a pokój wypełnia czysty, radosny dźwięk, który sprawia, że nawet zawstydzony Leo nie może się nie uśmiechnąć. Unosi głowę, nie przejmując się już zaczerwienioną twarzą, a tylko patrząc z dumą na swoje osiągnięcie – pełną niewzruszonego profesjonalizmu królową, przywódczynię dziesiątek twardych jak cesarskie złoto rzymskich herosów, która nie umie zapanować nad swoją żywiołową reakcją na jego zachowanie.

- Widzisz, mówiłem, że jestem śmieszny – wzrusza ramionami z udawaną skromnością, gdy dziewczyna wydaje z siebie ostatni chichot i ociera zaróżowioną twarz wilgotną od łez. Reyna kręci głową, lecz uśmiech nie schodzi z jej ust. – Powinnaś więcej się uśmiechać, to ci naprawdę pasuje – wypala bezmyślnie Leo, a komentarz jest tym, co doprowadza dziewczynę do ostatecznego opanowania. Wesoła mina nie znika jednak z jej twarzy.

- Czyli jesteśmy umówieni, tak? – pyta, a jej oczy błyszczą, gdy na niego patrzy. Leo odwzajemnia uśmiech, a chwilę później przyjmuje wyraz nadmiernej powagi, gdy wciąga obficie powietrze, wydyma policzki jak dobrze odżywiony chomik, prostuje się jak struna i niezdarnie salutuje.

- Oczywiście, królowo! Ani się spostrzeżesz, a linie lotnicze Wesoły Smok będą prosiły o zezwolenie na lądowanie przed twoim domem! – oświadcza, patrząc na nią z góry wzrokiem znawcy tematu. Reyna kiwa powoli głową, wpatrując się w jego tęczówki koloru gorzkiej czekolady… z miodem, w końcu ich opis nie byłby pełny bez wspomnienia ich wewnętrznego blasku!

- Będę czekała, kiedy tylko będziesz wolny – zgadza się, jej głos pewny, ale jakby nieco przytłumiony, a uśmiech, choć szeroki, już nie tylko pełen rozbawienia. Leo uspokaja się i przez chwilę tylko na siebie patrzą, komunikując sobie bez słów nie do końca oczywiste treści. Może nawet oni sami nie wiedzą, co chcą sobie właściwie przekazać..? Chłopak jest tym, który przerywa tę osobliwą ciszę.

- Jeśli będzie trzeba, stawię czoła Frankowi! – deklaruje z chojractwem, wypinając dumnie chudą pierś i zadzierając nos. – Pokonam wszystko, co stanie nam na drodze, zobaczysz! – błyska zębami w najszczerszym z szerokich uśmiechów. Reyna wstaje z sofy i staje przed biurkiem. Z jej smukłej sylwetki emanuje nadzieja i spokój, a Leo nie ma wątpliwości, dlaczego to właśnie ona sprawuje pieczę nad rzymską częścią półboskiego świata. _Reina_. Imię dziewczyny pasuje jej jak mało komu.

- I to właśnie sprawia, że nie zrobiłam ci nic za atak na Nowy Rzym – odwraca się do niego, obserwując, jak bawi się chwilę z jej psami tuż przed odejściem. Ich oczy spotykają się na kilka sekund, gdy wymieniają ostatnie uśmiechy. – Czasem żałuję, że nie możesz podzielić się z moimi żołnierzami tym optymizmem… - mówi, pocierając bezmyślnie tatuaż na przedramieniu.

Idzie już korytarzem, wciskając ręce w kieszenie spodni i pogwizdując pod nosem, gdy słyszy, jak Reyna woła jego imię. Gdy na nią patrzy, stoi przed swoim gabinetem z rękoma założonymi na piersi.

- Leo?

- Tak, królowo?

- … Dziękuję.

Kąciki jego ust unoszą się, a zanim przyjaciółka znika z jego oczu, dostrzega, że ona też nie może przestać się uśmiechać.

* * *

><p><strong>ZJeM, 03-07.12.14<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Od ZJeM:<strong>

Napisane w ramach osobistej terapii bezsensownego bólu. Nie wiem, czy zadziałało, ale przynajmniej przekułam część żalu w coś fajnego. c:

Dziękuję Anci za bycie najbardziej wypasionym tłumaczem hiszpańskiego, jakiego znam. ;D

Nie. Nie będę używała formy "pretorka", bo moim zdaniem brzmi idiotycznie. ;P

Tytuł jest liczbą mnogą od łacińskiego słowa _amicus_ = przyjaciel (deklinacja II na „us"; haha, szpanujemy, co? ;D).

DZIĘKI ZA PRZECZYTANIE!


End file.
